


Sugaworried

by Nhitori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All you need to know is Suga is suddenly a murderer, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhitori/pseuds/Nhitori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoyo Hinata arrives at practice one day to find that Suga has swapped out all the balls for knives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugaworried

Hinata only wished he could say he knew something was up the minute he stepped into the gymnasium, but unfortunately, he was oblivious to the fact that something was amiss. He was actually the only one, but he was also the first one to arrive after Suga. Maybe if he’d noticed the issue ahead of time, he could have prevented the horror that ensued.

Everybody else seemed uneasy upon arrival, though. Everyone was glancing over at Suga, who was smiling as sweetly as ever. Nothing seemed different about him, and yet somehow everything did. There was an uneasy deliberacy each time he slammed one of the doors, far unlike the casual slamming of his past. Tanaka excused himself to use the bathroom, but found himself unable to open the door that had just been locked.

But of course his overreaction was just the sort that was typical of him, wasn’t it?

Moments later, it was clear to everyone but Shoyo Hinata that there was something terribly, terribly wrong. Noya, in particular, decided to voice his concerns.

“Suga? Where’s the ball? Why do you have… knives?”

It was at that moment, as a grin cracked the visage of the gray-haired setter, that those in the gym realized this was the opportunity he’d been waiting for, for a long time now. To be the one in charge, to be the one in control of the practice, to have all his ducks in order now. His voice was chilling, “Hello naughty children. It’s practice time.”

Terror crept through the hearts of all but Hinata, who was really just pumped for intense volleyball practice. Though that enthusiasm wouldn’t last long.

Hinata spiked, spiked one of the fucking knives, and stared at his hand. He was smiling, “I’m bleeding heavily!” he seemed to believe that this was only part of practice, until he took a look around and realized the true and undeniable fear that had left all the others speechless.

He would never know, if any of his friends survived. Moments after the realization, Suga set another knife. Right into his head. He fell over, the world fading to black as he wondered what the hell just happened anyway.

(I… this was a joke that I took a little bit too far. I hope you find Suga setting knives as funny as I do.)


End file.
